


Checking

by aestivali



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Part of Bad Janet's job is to check on Mindy. Sometimes she arrives in the middle of something.





	Checking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).



"'Sup, bench," said Bad Janet, appearing from nowhere. "I'm here to check up on you."

Mindy was on the sofa, totally nude, with her hand between her legs. "Hi," she said.

"I can see your count," said Bad Janet.

"Sorry," said Mindy, but she didn't sound it.

Bad Janet plopped down next to her. "You gonna stop, or what?"

"Nope," said Mindy, and carried on rubbing.

"Cool," said Bad Janet, and leaned over for a better look.

Mindy raised an eyebrow. "You gonna stop, or what?"

"No way," said Bad Janet, grinning.

"Pervert," said Mindy, and opened her legs wider.


End file.
